Tesra Lindocruz
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 50th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and Nnoitra Gilga's only Fracción. Appearance Tesra is a slim, male Arrancar with dirty blonde hair. He has a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his brown right eye. Tesra also wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. The remains of his Hollow mask appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead.Bleach manga; Chapter 313''Bleach'' anime; Episode 195 When Nnoitra was the 8th Espada, Tesra's hair was noticeably longer and he didn't have his eye patch over his right eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 8 Personality Tesra seems to idolize Nnoitra to a degree. For example, he shields Nnoitra against Chad's last assault, although receiving criticism from Nnoitra for doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 5-9 Despite being abused and scolded by Nnoitra for coming to his aid, Tesra remains very concerned for Nnoitra's well-being, running to his side when he is hit by Nelliel's Cero Doble and shedding tears at his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 313, page 7 History While Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was the Third Espada and Nnoitra was ranked as the Eighth Espada, Tesra would often observe the two battle one another, which often resulted in a victory for Nel. After one such defeat, Tesra offered his hand to his master, requesting that he get back to his feet. In response, Nnoitra flung his weapon at Tesra, becoming lodged in the pillar beside him, admonishing him for becoming too friendly and treating him like his equal when he was not. Initially shocked, Tesra simply asked why he was constantly challenging Nel, and not any of the other Espada, to which Nnoitra replied that he strongly hated being led on the battlefield by a female and there was no other reason than that.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, pages 8-9 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Shortly after Nnoitra easily disposes of the weakened Yasutora Sado, Tesra asks Nnoitra why he has spared the invader instead of finishing him off, to which Nnoitra simply replies that he has no interest in finishing off weaklings.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 3-4 As the two begin to depart, Chad rises, gravely wounded and attempts one last attack on Nnoitra. However, he is stopped by Tesra using his sword. The reason for doing so was that he was concerned for Nnoitra and reasoned the enemy's last attack would be his strongest. Nnoitra scolds Tesra for interrupting, stating that no soul in the universe could harm him.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 5-10 After the conclusion of the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra disposes of Grimmjow and takes over the fight. Nnoitra then instructs Tesra to restrain Orihime Inoue while he fights Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 11-12 The fight ensues with Nnoitra dominating Ichigo until Nel Tu reveals herself and overwhelms Nnoitra. As Nnoitra is pressured by Nel, Tesra rushes to his side. However, he is scolded, thrown into a wall, and ordered to return to Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, pages 5-6 Tesra then recaptures Orihime and kicks aside Ichigo, not allowing him to interfere with the fight of the two Arrancar as it is Nnoitra's personal right to destroy those that "block his blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 294, pages 2-3 .]] Nnoitra and Nelliel fight until she reverts into her child form. After becoming bored with Ichigo and Nel, Nnoitra commands Tesra to finish him off and even forces Orihime to watch him die. Tesra complies, releases his Zanpakutō, and mercilessly beats a weakened Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 3-7 Tesra does this until being stopped at the last second by Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 14-19 Tesra questions who Kenpachi is and attacks him when his question is not answered, but is sliced down vertically.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 6-9 After Nnoitra is killed by Kenpachi, he lies dying on the ground in his unreleased state and sheds a single tear for his fallen master. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Tesra has a high amount of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is yellow.Bleach anime; Episode 195 .]] : Tesra is capable of firing a small Cero from the pupil of his eye. The blast is powerful enough to destroy boulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, pages 11-12 '''Sonído: Like most Fracción, Tesra is skilled at Sonído. He was able to place himself between Chad and Nnoitra in order to block Chad's final attack. During the short battle between Ichigo and Nnoitra, when ordered to restrain Orihime, Tesra uses Sonído to get behind her. After Nel's transformation, Tesra made sure to keep anyone from interfering with the fight; he quickly kicks Ichigo out of the way and once again, restrains Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 294, pages 4-5 Zanpakutō : When sealed, it takes a form of a falchion like sword with a chakram embedded into the blade a bit above the hilt, and spikes on the knuckle guard. The guard features a kind of scaled ribbing.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 8 : : Tesra can make the ring solid, by generating solid spiritual energy if he wishes, such as when he blocks an attack from Chad using the solid ring and then converting it back to a hollow one after Chad has fallen. *'Resurrección': He releases it with the phrase . When released, Tesra becomes a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane, and on his chest are six exclamation point-like markings, three per pec. In this released state, his mask has a large scar covering his right eye, where he has an eye patch in his unreleased form.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 4-5 :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, Tesra's physical strength increases greatly, and uses that brute strength to overpower and defeat his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 4-5 Appearances in Other Media Tesra is playable in Brave Souls. He is skilled in swordsmanship and can fire a red Cero too. Censorship *Tesra brutalizing Ichigo was drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, after Tesra released his Zanpakutō, he stepped on and crushed Ichigo's left leg, while in the anime, Ichigo's leg wasn't shown to be stepped on.Bleach anime; Episode 195 Trivia *In Episode 195, Tesra was shown with his right eye intact, but after he was sliced vertically by Kenpachi, his right eye was no longer visible. References Navigation de:Tesra Lindocruz es:Tesra Lindocruz pl:Tesra Lindocruz Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros Category:Deceased